In production processes of liquid crystal display apparatuses, organic EL display apparatuses, semiconductor devices, MEMS and the like, photosensitive resin compositions have been used as etching resists or structures.
As a conventional photosensitive resin composition, for example, JP-A-10-73923 (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication) suggests a positive type photosensitive resin composition for etching resists.
JP-T-2008-533510 (JP-T denotes a published Japanese translation of a PCT application) discloses an example of the production of a MEMS structure using a sacrificial layer resist.